


Family

by maria_soederberg



Category: The Freshman Series (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 13:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18801529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maria_soederberg/pseuds/maria_soederberg
Summary: Zig meets Emma’s family for the first time, he is nervous, because when Remy says no to him, Emma will break up with Zig. The opinion of Emma’s father is very important to him, but especially to her. Will Remy accept Zig, or will his criminal record be a problem?





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Main Character's Name: Emma Colbert
> 
> Reading Time: ~ 7 minutes

“What should I wear? This shirt or that one? Oh no better this one, right?" Zig fumbles with several shirts. 

Emma chuckles and walks over to him. “Zig. You even can wear a normal sweatshirt." 

She strokes his chest and gazes into his brown eyes. "I just want your parents to like me, especially your father."

“He will!” Emma walks to his part of the closet and takes out a sweatshirt. 

“Here put this on along with the black jeans you have. And then you should be fine!" 

He smiles and takes the sweatshirt. “Yes, ma’am.” 

Emma chuckles and gives him a small peck on his lips.

As Zig puts on his shirt Emma comes out of the bathroom and wears a white blouse with light blue boyfriend jeans. 

“Wow, and you are sure I can wear only this blank sweatshirt when my girlfriend looks this great?" Zig jokes. 

“Yes, I don’t want you to steal my show, even though that what will happen anyway! I swear my mum will take you and shower you with her cakes and biscuits." Emma takes her bag and puts it over her head, letting it fall over her shoulder. 

“Well, I love cakes and biscuits, so I won’t mind." He grabs her waist and pulls her to him. “I am really more scared of your father." 

Emma kisses his nose. “Well, he dislikes unpunctuality." Zig takes his jacket and runs out to the car. Emma instead shakes her head and laughs before following him out.

After three hours of car drive, Emma and Zig arrive at her parent’s house. Emma walks over to the door, but Zig looks around. 

“Zig?" 

Zig turns to her and looks like Emma took him out of a thoughts train. Zig walks over to the door and fumbles with his jacket. Emma smiles and rings the bell. 

“Stop worrying." She takes his head and gives it a small squeeze.

As the door opened Adele, Emma’s mother opens the door with a heart-warming smile. 

“That must be Zig! My daughter has indeed a great taste in man." 

“Mum!" Emma warned. 

Adele waves her daughter off and smiles. “I am Adele and you can call me that, no need to call me Mrs Colbert. And now come in! I made a cake, biscuits. Do you want to drink something? Water, Orange juice?"

“Orange juice, please. And thank you for having me Mrs Col – I mean Adele.”

Adele smiles and walks into the kitchen. Emma looks up to Zig and whispers: ‘I told you so.’.

But the moment Remy Colbert enters the room, it feels like the temperature in the room increases of a hundred degrees. And even the atmosphere changed from heart-warming to nervously. 

“Hello, Mr Colbert, I am Zig Ortega." He holds out his hands which Remy shakes. 

“Nice to meet you, I hope you won’t mind me asking some questions?"

“Of course not, Sir." 

Remy turns around and walks into the living room. He points to the sofa where Zig sits down. "When did you realise you love my daughter?"

“When we started to go out, I always felt terrible saying goodbye after bringing her home. But when we met in a bar, after she felt bad, I knew I fell in love with her."

“What future do you have planned?"

“Well, first I want to do my Master in Mathematics and management. After that, I try to get into an internship at DSD Corporation." 

Remy nods. "And until then?"

“Until then I work in a coffee shop at the campus where I work part-time until I get a scholarship."

“What scholarship do you want to have?"

“The best would be something with mathematics, but it seems like that is away. But for now, I play for the football team.” 

Remy nods again, and Zig gets more nervous each question he gets asked. He wonders why Remy asks so many. 

“And another question. Do you have any criminal records?" 

At that question, Zig loses every colour from his face, for him it was enough. He knows now, that Remy won’t accept him after this question. 

“Yeah, grievously body harm. And now excuse me, sir. I am sorry.” Zig stands up and leaves the room, almost running into Emma. 

On the look of his face, she knows something is wrong, especially when he walked out of the front door. She looks at her father who stood at the end of the sofa. 

Turning around she walks out of the door after Zig. “Zig! What happened?" 

“That’s it. Our future together is over, he won’t accept me. I am a criminal!" Zig shouts and paces in front of the car. 

“I am not letting you go." 

Zig stops and looks at her. "We both know that you love and respect your father too much to judge his opinion!" Zig takes the key and opens the car truck. 

“No, No!" Emma walks over and stands between the car and him. 

“Emma, he won’t accept me."

“I love you; you didn’t wait for his answer." Emma looks down and whispers, more to herself than to him. 

“He wouldn’t do the same mistake again..." 

Zig narrows his eyes. "What?" 

A voice behind him lets him turn around. "My daughter is right; I am not doing the same mistake again." 

Zig looks between Remy and Emma. "I lost my biological son; I would be a damn fool to lose my son-in-law too. I am sure there was a reason behind the crime?"

“I protected my sister... Her boyfriend was hitting her, she was full of bruises and I lost control of seeing my sister like this." Zig looks down, not seeing Remy expression. 

But as he hears a sob, he looks up to him, seeing tears streaming down his face. "I won’t push you out, Zig. I welcome you into my family. I, I don’t want to make the same mistake and throw a son out again, who will never come back again." 

Zig looks over to Emma who looks away when he looks at her. "I know, Emma never said anything, she never does. But Emma had a brother, Joshua. He protected her too and got arrested. Instead of being a father I was a coward. I threw him out and told him he is not my son anymore. I regret it every day, but I will never have the chance to undo my mistake when he passed away four years ago.” 

Zig looks shocked. 

"I hope you will forgive me, asking those questions, but I want to be sure my daughter is in good hands. And now I am sure she is." 

Zig lets out a breath as Remy steps closer. "Sir, there is one more, you should know about me." 

Remy looks at her. "Okay, but call me Remy, please”

"I am bisexual.

"And?"

“You... You don’t have a problem with that?"

“Of course not. You are you, and you obviously love my daughter."

“Thank you, Sir – uh Remy." 

They both let out a chuckle and give each other a hug. After a short time, Emma cuddles on them. And now, nothing stays between them anymore. Emma and Zig can start their life, with the approval of Emma’s family. And Zig will always be a part of the Colbert family from now on.

 


End file.
